


Stainless

by mintbrownies



Series: Ateez Gang AU [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbrownies/pseuds/mintbrownies
Summary: The Royal Blood get into a messy deal, and Hongjoong has to find a way to deal with its consequences.





	Stainless

The things he does had they been known by other gang in the district, Hongjoong is sure he wouldn’t be able to hold into the reputation he had worked so hard to create. Yes, the Royal Bloods weren’t many, but the four of them had started with one, and just as so he’s sure it can end because of one if he wasn’t careful. He was the core, and that brought its burdens with it as it did the benefits.

 

He shifts in bed to look at the alarm right next to his black mask on the nearby desk, it’s four past ten. He should probably head back to the others soon, it had only been several hours since their supposed deal with another rival gang in the district. It was supposed to be easy; hand the money and then shake it with an agreement on their gang covering more of the area. The Royal Blood could use more of the benefits, and the gains had been unstable for the past few months with people avoiding the area because of gangs crowding, it was for the best.

 

It was the first deal ever that Hongjoong had organized, he didn’t expect it to go smoothly, but he didn’t expect it to get this messy either.

The were gunshots, the regular.

There were deaths, also regular.

 

But the death of the humble cafe’s owner, and his son’s look of terror as he watched the exchange happening in front of him, hiding in one of the closest that Hongjoong just happened to peek into as a last cleansing, that was _not_ regular. That, kind of messed Hongjoong up for the past couple of hours.

 

Hongjoong just wants to create a name for himself, if that took killing off any sick fuck that tried to play him then so be it.

 

However, something about killing off someone that wasn’t exactly part of the deal, that didn’t set well with him.

 

“you’re thinking about what happened?” a voice speaks softly into his ears and Hongjoong’s entire body goes soft in his partner’s embrace, “trying to gather some info for your higher ups?” Hongjoong replies jokingly, trying to make light of the situation.

 

It didn’t work, obviously. It never works with Seonghwa. The guy was attentive, payed attention to the slightest change in Hongjoong’s attitude and perhaps that’s only because of his job.

 

“You can still fix it.” The cop speaks again, hugging him closely until Hongjoong felt the negativity could be squeezed out of him. “But that could only be the cop in me speaking.”

 

“And what would the Seonghwa in you say?”

 It takes a minutes, Seonghwa’s fingers tracing the crown tattoo on Hongjoong’s neck, and just he was about to fall asleep again he finally speaks, “you can still fix it.”

*

A couple more meetings and mission had passed since then. Hongjoong kept the routine of visiting Seonghwa whenever he had the time, calling beforehand to make sure there weren’t any unwanted company just in case. The last thing Hongjoong wants it to visit his partner and be arrested. And it wasn’t like Seonghwa can visit Hongjoong with the kids being around all the time.

 

And god _forbid_ anyone knows Hongjoong was dating. That was a weakness, _love_ is a fucking weakness and the captain has no doubt that other gangs will use it against him. And Hongjoong can not go down, because if he goes down he pulls the others back to hell with him.

 

Beside the obvious stuff that kept Hongjoong worried there was also a new arising feeling of… of guilt? The days kept going since that messy deal but it seems like that look of terror on that boy’s face had been engraved into his memory. He kept finding himself thinking about him, he looked like a mama’s boy, clean and neat and definitely not someone that can survive on the streets, unlike them. And whereas Hongjoong was able to pick himself up and get himself out of homelessness he’s sure most people can’t do that without help, because most people aren’t driven but irrational desire to fucking conquer the planet, as Seonghwa would put it.

 

It was right after a deal (a successful one this time), that he found himself standing at the café he was once at. The place was cleaned, but he can imagine the sight of the broken tables and chairs, and the evidence of the gunshot all over the walls and cabinets were easy to scare any normal person off. It wasn’t a wander that whoever got this place after the owner’s death didn’t have the money to fix it.

 

“How can I help you?” A small voice comes, and Hongjoong turns around in a rush only to be faced with him again, that boy.

 

It was a shock to see how tall he was standing, complete contrast to how he looked back when he was hiding from the gunshots the other day. “Why’s no one in here?” Hongjoong asks, moving to sit on one of the chairs, it wiggles a little but he supports himself on his feet to find the balance.

Fuck, they really messed this place up.

He expects the boy to recognize him at some point, but he doesn’t. And perhaps that’s due to the masks they usually wear during deals and public activities, and also the trauma from the experience, Hongjoong imagine normal people wouldn’t be able to pick on such details if they were under such circumstance, was that why some people find t hard to identify criminals even after seeing their faces? He supposed with the makes it can be harder. 

 

“we didn’t have many visitors in the first place, and now – well, I’m sure you can see.” The boy places a cup in front of Hongjoong as he spoke, taking a seat in front of him.

“I didn’t order anything.”

“It’s on me, you look troubled. There’s nothing coffee and a bit of chatting can’t fix even for a few minutes.” He smiles, eyes so wide and big and full of child-like wander that had left Hongjoong speechless, “Jeong Yunho.” He offers a hand, warm, so fucking warm.

God, Hongjoong _hates_ his fucking life.

You can fix this.

Seonghwa’s words kept repeating itself in his head, and Hongjoong despite his rational mind, thinks that maybe he could, at least, try.


End file.
